Tangled In Lame Pick-up Lines
by TrulyMe
Summary: When Trent comes back with a whole new attitude (and not a better one than before) What does Trish do? Little does she know that Trent helped her unknowingly though will she realise her true feelings toward Dez? * KINDA TREZ* (meaning no kiss or mushy wushy stuff) :D


**Trish's POV**

It was a Wednesday afternoon and I was "hanging" out with Dez, more like he was working wile I was tanning since I currently work at Beach Club. Suddenly a shadow towers over me. My first reaction was to get up and look the person dead in the eye and say "Your blocking my sun" and being me i did it but with more anger once I realised it was Trent my ex-boyfriend that cheated on me with some other girl and saying he was only using me to get into Austin's dance crew. What nerve that guy had to show his face to me again! I felt so aggravated at him right now but tore my eyes away for a second to look at Dez who had a worried face and was staring at me asking if he was needed for assistance, I always loved that about him, he always was a gentleman who worried about everyones safety including hers ...WAIT WHAT WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?! I shook my head to clear that thought from my head and gave Dez a look that said 'no but keep an eye out for me'. He simply nodded in response and went back to wiping the counter but I could see he wasn't really wiping the counter because he was constantly looking up and making sure I was okay. I smiled little things like this that he did always made me instantly feel warm inside, I wasn't even gonna deny that thought. I turned and glared back at Trent with an annoyed tone I said " what do YOU want? " he simply answered with an " I want YOU back" mimicking my tone from before but with a lighter, softer edge. But this wasn't gonna phase me, I have had enough pain from that jerk and I wasn't gonna relive it. Knowing Trent I thought he was going to bring the worded shirts out again (LOL) and If he did # %&$...deep breaths...I'm calm now. But he didn't bring his shirts out actually he got me tangled in lame pickup lines 'Your face must turn a few heads.' heads he said flirtatiously and I scoffed and replied with "And your face must turn a few stomachs." "Where have you been all my life?" he then replies I laugh and say in a devilish tone "Hiding from you, is that the best you can do rockstar?" "Hey, baby, what's your sign?"

"Do not enter." I smirked he was slowly getting angrier and angrier I could sense Dez knew the because from the corner of my eye I could see he completely stopped wiping and was looking back and forth between us.

"I would go to the end of the world for you." he finally said thinking I couldn't beat him at his own game but once again I smirked and said "But would you stay there?" After that he stormed f leaving a confused Dez and a smirking me. Dez finally realised what had happened and ran over to me and hugged me normally I would push him away but I was too happy that I let it slide for now, it's not that I was enjoying it pshh What!? Ok whatever.

Trish's POV

It was a Wednesday afternoon and I was "hanging" out with Dez, more like he was working wile I was tanning since I currently work at Beach Club. Suddenly a shadow towers over me. My first reaction was to get up and look the person dead in the eye and say "Your blocking my sun" and being me i did it but with more anger once I realised it was Trent my ex-boyfriend that cheated on me with some other girl and saying he was only using me to get into Austin's dance crew. What nerve that guy had to show his face to me again! I felt so aggravated at him right now but tore my eyes away for a second to look at Dez who had a worried face and was staring at me asking if he was needed for assistance, I always loved that about him, he always was a gentleman who worried about everyones safety including hers ...WAIT WHAT WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?! I shook my head to clear that thought from my head and gave Dez a look that said 'no but keep an eye out for me'. He simply nodded in response and went back to wiping the counter but I could see he wasn't really wiping the counter because he was constantly looking up and making sure I was okay. I smiled little things like this that he did always made me instantly feel warm inside, I wasn't even gonna deny that thought. I turned and glared back at Trent with an annoyed tone I said " what do YOU want? " he simply answered with an " I want YOU back" mimicking my tone from before but with a lighter, softer edge. But this wasn't gonna phase me, I have had enough pain from that jerk and I wasn't gonna relive it. Knowing Trent I thought he was going to bring the worded shirts out again (LOL) and If he did # %&$...deep breaths...I'm calm now. But he didn't bring his shirts out actually he got me tangled in lame pickup lines 'Your face must turn a few heads.' heads he said flirtatiously and I scoffed and replied with "And your face must turn a few stomachs." "Where have you been all my life?" he then replies I laugh and say in a devilish tone "Hiding from you, is that the best you can do rockstar?" "Hey, baby, what's your sign?"

"Do not enter." I smirked he was slowly getting angrier and angrier I could sense Dez knew the because from the corner of my eye I could see he completely stopped wiping and was looking back and forth between us.

"I would go to the end of the world for you." he finally said thinking I couldn't beat him at his own game but once again I smirked and said "But would you stay there?" After that he stormed f leaving a confused Dez and a smirking me. Dez finally realised what had happened and ran over to me and hugged me normally I would push him away but I was too happy that I let it slide for now, it's not that I was enjoying it pshh What!? Ok whatever.

**Hey guys i hope you liked it im not particularly proud of it but still, i wanted to post it anyway so...L8R :D**


End file.
